Blessed: Victory of the People
by SOBQJMV
Summary: Nico finds out he was blessed by Thanatos when he gets wings! T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Takes place after BOO with events of TOA. "Victory of the people" is a meaning of the name Nico. I will try to avoid OC's. If I have an OC an asterisk will be next to the name.**

Will was awoken by a howl of pain coming from somewhere outside his cabin. Leaping up, he threw on a shirt and ran out the door. He wasn't the only one. All the other head counselors were outside, too, herding concerned campers back to their own cabins. He followed the screams to the Hades cabin. Holly and Laurel Victor, daughters of Nike, were already there, as their cabin was closer than his. The twins were among Nico's "biggest fans", as Percy jokingly put it, and occasionally followed him around like adoring puppies. He pushed them aside and dashed into the cabin.

Nico had woken up due to an ache between his shoulder blades. After a minute or so, the pain became unbearable. He had doubled over, crying out in anguish.

Now Will could see something amidst the scars covering his boyfriend's bare back. Something black and . . . _feathery_. Not possible.

But there they were, poking out. Small at first, but stretching longer.

 _Wings_.

Black feathers edged in silver. The tips glinted, looking sharp. Each wing was about nine feet long. His wingspan must have been somewhere between 18 and 19 feet.

Nico had finally stopped crying out, but something felt wrong. Will looked concerned, his golden hair tousled, while Holly and Laurel were gaping at him, their faces so similar, but set apart by the scar on Holly's forehead. He seemed to recall Clarisse getting particularly angry during Capture the Flag that past week. "What happened?"

"You need to take us to the Big House right away," Will commanded. "I'd prefer to check you for injuries, but as you don't seem to be a fan of that, it would probably be best you see Chiron. Do you think you'll be able to keep your balance if you try to walk?"

Nico glared at him, but shook his head. He probably didn't like it, but he allowed the three to grab onto him before disappearing into the shadows.

 ** _Line-Break-Glorious-Line-Break-Wondrous-Line-Break-Yay_**

The shadows flew apart on the porch of the Big House, revealing the four. Nico collapsed on one of the many lawn chairs that littered the deck, startling a chickadee that was perched on the table next to it. The short trip had taken more out of him than it usually would have, although that probably had much to do with his three passengers and the fact that he had already lost a lot of his strength sprouting wings.

Holly bent over to lose her dinner, while her slightly taller sister ran for the bathroom.

"Chiron! Something's happened to Nico!"

"I'm right here, no need to shout." Chiron rolled through the door in his wheelchair. When he saw Nico, he was startled. "Nico, what happened? You look like a younger Thanatos!"

"You mean. . ." Nico reached over his shoulder. His fingers brushed up against. . . feathers? "How?"

"I don't know. This has never happened before. I suppose we'll send you to your father. He'll know what to do, surely."

Nico turned to leave. "Wait. . ." Will reached for his wings, and drew back, startled. "Ow. Your feathers are sharp."

"What is it?"

". . .never mind."

 ** _I-Really-Like-This-Line-Break-Everyone-Should-Use-This_**

Nico knelt before his father's, wings folded against his back.

"Why did you come?"

Nico hesitated. "I was hoping you could explain. . . this." He unfurled his wings. The black feathers shone in the light of the torches, and one could see the tips of silver that made them so sharp.

Hades' expression was one of disbelief. "When she told me I didn't believe her."

"Believe what?"

"That you had been blessed by. . . Thanatos."

"You mean. . . like how the McCaffrey's are blessed by Demeter?"

"I suppose. . ."

"What does it mean? Will there be any more. . ." He searched for the right word. ". . .side effects?"

"Quite possibly. You'd have to ask him."

"Why." It wasn't a question; more of a statement. "Why did he pick me."

Hades sighed. "He saw greatness." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "You'll find him in his brother's cave. He tends to rest there when he isn't working."

"Thank you, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico stood at the entrance to a dark cave. The white water of the Lethe splashed up against the jagged rocks seperating it from the main path. A cliff loomed above, shadowing the cave of Hypnos. Red poppies grew around the entrance, a splotch of color in the dismal setting. "Thanatos!" he called into the darkness.

"There is no need for that," Death's voice rang out from inside the cave. "Enter, Ghost King."

Nico walked in hesitantly, folding his wings. He surveyed the moss-covered walls, wary. A small spring dripped farther down; he could hear the splash of the water.

"What brings you here?"

Nico spread his wings. The were nearly identical to that of the god.

"Oh. I didn't expect that."

"What _did_ you expect?"

"This is my first time. I had no idea what _to_ expect."

"Do you think there'll be any other _changes_?"

"I honestly don't know."

Nico turned to leave.

"Wait! Would you like to be my assistant?"

"Maybe later." If someone were watching as he left the cave, they would've seen his eyes change color. As it was, no one was there to see the golden flecks that began swirling in such a mesmerizing way that it would be incredibly difficult to tear your eyes away.

 ** _Yay-Its-A-Line-Break-Woo-Hoo_**

Will was the first to notice.

"Is it just me or have your eyes changed color?"

He had insisted Nico stay with him in the infirmary in case anything else happened. He wanted to make sure the son of Hades stayed safe from suspicious glances.

"Nico?"

His boyfriend was staring at his hands with a mixture of horror and fascination. Will leaned over to look.

Extending from his fingers were curved, silver claws, each about three inches in length. Nico flexed his hands and the claws sank back into his fingertips.

"Handy for werewolves," Nico commented. "I'll never be without a silver weapon."

Will looked at him.

"What? They've hated me ever since I killed Lycaon with a pocketknife."

Will shook his head. "How deadly can you get?"

Nico didn't reply. Will sighed, and moved on to another patient.

 **AN: Ooh I wonder what'll happen next!**

 **No, really. Someone tell me what he should get next. Or, if you're done, what he should do after the last change. Please PM with ideas!**

 **CrazyMichelle12: Thank you! Nico is my favorite character!**

 **FlippityFlop: Thank you for pointing out my errors. I hope I have improved this.** **I will attempt to make future chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to Eagleheart12-Flame and Harr1 for suggestions for this chapter. Flippityflop, I edited the first two and will attempt to make future chapters longer and with more details** **Okay, so I need help with my plot. This is what I have so far:**

Nico woke up the next morning due to a strange tingling sensation behind his eyes. Sitting up, he pulled on his aviator jacket (now with slits cut in the back for his wings) and looked toward his weapon rack. Behind the knives and daggers, something was glowing.

Focusing, he could now see a few balls of golden light, seeming to shine through the wall. Strapping his sword to his belt, he headed out the door.

He had been correct, the light _had_ come from outside his cabin. But now, he could hardly believe his eyes. That light shone from everyone around him: from Hestia, tending her flame, from Alice and Julia, hiding behind the Hera cabin as Miranda, with her own glow, searched for them angrily for whatever prank they had pulled this time. And Will had his own glow as he went up to the agitated daughter of Demeter and spoke to her, calming her down.

The glow seemed so natural, it was as if it had been there the entire time. But, he realized, it had, he simply had not seen it. And as he stood there, amazed and wondering, Will came up to _him_ and-

 **What happens next? Would the few readers out there please give me ideas?**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Thanks to Didi for this idea.**

\-- leaned forward so his mouth was closer to his ear, and from there he whispered, "Well, since you have wings, why not try to fly?"

Nico took a step back, shaking his head. "I can't, Zeus'll kill me."

"Oh, come on. He might be a bit scared he'll anger Thanatos, I mean, you _have_ been blessed by Death."

"Will, I can't take that risk."

His boyfriend looked disappointed, but pulled back reluctantly. "Alright, fine, let's head to the training arena, someone brought in a hydra to fight."


	5. Up For Adoption

This story is now up for adoption by anyone who wants to adopt it, as I have lost my inspiration. I am fine with more than one person continuing this story, but please remember to PM me your username and the story you are adopting. If you change the name, please alert me about that as well.


	6. Suggestions, I'll be Editing

**For anyone interested in adopting this story, I never gave it a real plotline, so I can't help much in that department. However, some of this story's readers made suggestions, which I will put in here.**

 **From** **Eagleheart12-Flame: "maybe the wings make Nico change into a different person?"**

 **From Didi: "Oh! Oh! Oh! Nico should be able to fly! That would be so cool!"**

 **I will be doing some more revision of the first few chapters, based off Flippityflop's suggestions, so just a heads-up. A-and I just discovered a few more paragraphs I wrote at a later date, so that will be added in after Chapter 3 Part 1. That part is optional for anyone who adopts it, I was just trying to pick up the flow of the story a bit.**


End file.
